


Inktober for Writers

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: All of the ficlets I write for Inktober for Writers 2017.





	1. Day 1 - Searching - Ray Palmer (LoT)

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts taken from http://shesthemuscle.tumblr.com/post/165955701888/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday (the post was deleted on the source blog).
> 
> Ficlets include characters from all the fandoms listed, with pairings, added as written and added to this collection. 
> 
> If you want me to continue/expand upon on any of them, drop me a message over at shesthemuscle.tumblr.com
> 
> The major character death warning only applies to two ficlets - Chapter 5/Day 5 & Chapter 31/Day 31

Ray doesn’t remember when he started **searching** for something more. It’s just always been how he’s been and he’s never really questioned it.

 

Now, he’s a Legend and trying to save history and be a hero.

 

He never thought that his life would turn out like this.

 

In the dark of night and when he is alone in his room on the Waverider, part of him wishes things worked out differently.

 

Wishes that Kendra stayed with the team even if that meant Carter stayed as well because at the end of the day, the other man was always part of the team regardless of the time actually spent with the others.

 

Wishes that Leonard didn’t die at the Oculus.

 

Snart died a hero but he wasn’t the one meant to die that day.

 

Sometimes, Ray wishes fate played out as it should have despite his not believing in fate, despite meaning that meant he would have been the one to die.

 

Then Ray thinks if he had died in his **search** for something more then he wouldn’t have been around to work out the Nazi serum that ended up saving Nate’s life.

 

Instead of having superpowers and dating Amaya, Nate would be dead as well.

 

Instead of being himself, Rip would still be under the control of the Legion of Doom.

 

Ray loves this team more than he ever imagined he could.

 

He knows he could have had a place with Team Flash if he just gave it a chance just as much as he knows he didn’t really belong with Team Arrow.

 

The searching he didn’t know he was doing brought him somewhere he never knew he needed, with people he never thought he’d need.

 

And at the end of the day, that’s all that really matters and Ray Palmer is more than okay with it.


	2. Day 2 - Barefoot - Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett (AoS)

The sand is squishy beneath her feet as Daisy walks **barefoot** along the water’s edge.

 

She digs her toes in then lets the water flow over her feet before pulling back as the tide goes out.

 

Being at the beach is very relaxing.

 

Suddenly, she feels the top of her head causing her to look up at Trip.

 

“Hey girl. What are you thinking about?”

 

Daisy leans into Trip’s side as she gives him a squeeze with the arm that’s around his waist.

 

“I’m just thinking how perfect this. You, me, and an empty beach.”

 

He grins at her as he taps her **bare foot** with his own.

 

“Gotta say, this little vacation is one of my favorite ideas you’ve ever had.”

 

Standing on her tip toes, she kisses Trip gently.

 

“Our own little heaven,” Daisy comments.

 

The sun begins to set as they continue to walk along the water’s edge.

 

With everything that had been going on with the team, they both needed a moment away so they could breath and not feel suffocated.

 

While some of the others had a problem with going away as a couple and not as the team, Daisy couldn’t find it in herself to care because she’s really enjoying the moment with Trip.

 

“You know I love you, right?” Trip questions as they stop walking again.

 

Daisy looks at him with a smile on her face.

 

“I do and I love you too.”

 

Trip grins brightly at her before sticking his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

 

Her eyes widen in shock as he gets down on one knee in front of her with the box open.

 

“Daisy Johnson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

 

“Yes, Trip. I will marry you.”

 

He takes the ring out then grabs her left hand and places the ring on her ring finger.

 

Daisy doesn’t give him much time to stand up before she pulls him in for a kiss which he eagerly returns.

 

Pulling away, she smiles at her fiancé.

 

“Daisy Triplett, I like the sound of that.”

 

“Me too.”

 


	3. Day 3 - Warmth - Barry Allen/Iris West (The Flash)

When Iris smiles, Barry can’t help feeling the **warmth** she seems to radiate. He doesn’t remember a time when he didn’t feel like that when it came to Iris West.

 

These days though, the feeling of **warmth** is magnified.

 

Being engaged has that effect.

 

Even when Barry is having a bad day, a smile from Iris is enough to take off the edge and most days, make it better too.

 

Her smile is one of his favorite things about her.

 

It’s like sitting in front of a roaring fire in the middle of winter, that’s the kind of **warmth** her smile gives off.

 

Barry knows though, her smiles aren’t all the same nor are they always a good thing to see.

 

His fiancée is a force of nature.

 

If he didn’t know better, he’d pity anyone who goes against her especially when it involves the people she loves.

 

Iris would call him a romantic sap if she could hear his thoughts but Barry doesn’t care because he’s going to marry the love of his life and nothing is going to stop that from happening.

 

He might, however, see if Oliver’s invitation gets lost in the mail since Iris thinks he so hot because of being the Green Arrow.

 

He’s joking.

 

Mostly.

 

No star shines brighter than her and the sun could dream of being as warm and amazing as the Iris West is.

 

At the end of the day, Iris is **warmth** and **warmth** is Iris.

 


	4. Day 4 - Compliment - Daisy Johnson & Bobbi Morse (AoS)

_“You’re a rockstar.”_

 

That was and still remains Daisy’s favorite **compliment** she’s ever received from someone.

 

Every time she looks at pictures with Bobbi in them, she remembers and smiles.

 

Despite how things worked out when she first got her powers, Daisy refuses to let the bad tarnish the memory.

 

Bobbi became family after everything.

 

Daisy misses her so much.

 

Sometimes, she thinks about getting the **compliment** tattooed on her somewhere but it would have been better if she had it in Bobbi’s writing.

 

If she could bring Bobbi back, Daisy would do it in a heartbeat.

 

Bobbi would have been a big help with recent events.

 

Though, Daisy can’t help wondering what Bobbi’s biggest regret would be and if it would have something to do with Hunter.

 

At the end of the day though, Bobbi isn’t here and no number of **compliments** or anything short of one hell of a miracle would bring her back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Daisy thinks she can, however, hope for an accidental run in or at the very least, a sighting just so she and the others can know that Bobbi and Hunter are alright and alive.

 

One of her biggest fears is the team finding out by accident that one or both of them are dead.

 

Every one of them deserves better than that.


	5. Day 5 - Fallen - Jefferson Jackson & Martin Stein (LoT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death

Losing Grey is the worst thing to happen to Jax since his own father died when he was born.

 

It feels worse because he knew Dr. Stein, had a relationship with the man even though a lot of the time he drove Jax absolutely nuts.

 

Stein’s funeral was over but Jax couldn’t find it in himself to move from the man’s grave.

 

It was too soon for Grey to be gone.

 

All of their friends from Team Arrow and Team Flash were there along with their own family, the one they found while traveling along with his mom, Clarissa and Lily.

 

Jax’s hands clench as he tries to breath, suddenly overcome with emotion once more.

 

How is he supposed to gone when his other half is six feet under?

 

He didn’t want any part of Firestorm when Team Flash first approached him but now, he can’t imagine his life without fusing and having Grey in his head.

 

The man became more than just his partner, he was a mentor and father figure rolled up into one.

 

Looking up at the sky, Jax notices the clouds turning a dark grey and he can’t help smiling at the irony.

 

He wants to be angry, wants to take Mick’s gun and burn something.

 

But he can’t.

 

All he feels like is drowning and unable to breath.

 

Nothing is the same anymore–it feels empty and alone.

 

Dropping to his knees, he can’t hold back the scream that is filled with so many things he can’t put a name to.

 

Jax suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Sara.

 

Without saying a word, she drops down next to him and pulls him close.

 

He leans into the comfort she offers.

 

The trembling of his shoulders becomes noticeable.

 

Jax buries his face in Sara’s shoulder, knowing she won’t judge him for being emotional.

 

Later, when he rages and gives into his anger…she is there to pull him back from the edge because she understands.

 

For now, though, he just cries on the shoulder of one of his closest friends for the life taken too soon even though he knows Grey went out a hero by sacrificing his life for Jax and the team but mostly for Jax.

 

As they start to leave, he turns to look at the grave one more time.

 

_I miss you already, Grey._

 

_I love you._


	6. Day 6 - Water - Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak (Arrow)

Laurel likes **water** ; finds it calming to stare at when her mind is in turmoil and refreshing to dip in when the weather is scorching.

 

There is one time she doesn’t though.

 

When she ends up taking a swim while fighting bad guys.

 

**Water** and leather is not a good combination.

 

Her costume takes forever to dry out and she ends up needing to strip in base of operations so she doesn’t get sick and let the costume dry faster.

 

Felicity definitely doesn’t mind.

 

Except when any of the guys are around to see Laurel in her undergarments.

 

Walking into the base after the bad guys were arrested, Laurel groans because she knows what is coming.

 

“Oh my gosh, Laurel! Are you okay?”

 

Felicity comes rushing over to her with a towel in hand.

 

Taking the towel from her, Laurel starts to attempt to dry her hair after wiping her face off with it.

 

“I’m just peachy. The **water** in the harbor is freezing this time of the year.”

 

Felicity smiles sympathetically at her.

 

“Let’s get you out of those soaked clothes and into something dry then head home for some tea to warm you up and cuddling underneath the blanket on the couch while we watch something on tv.”

 

Laurel nods her head.

 

At that moment, their male teammates enter the room but don’t remain long as Felicity looks at them with a stern look before pointing at the door.

 

Knowing better than to try Felicity’s patience, the men make short work of their costumes before bolting.

 

Laurel laughs.

 

“As if I needed another reason to love you.”

 

Felicity blushes as she helps Laurel out of her costume before setting it up to dry while Laurel pulls on her civilian clothes.

 

When she’s done, she walks over to Felicity and kisses her gently.

 

“Let’s go home, babe.”


	7. Day 7 - Confusion - Ray Palmer/Kendra Saunders (LoT)

The team’s missions in the quest for beating Savage, seem to have started to develop a pattern of things to accept.

 

However, one thing Kendra realizes is not part of that pattern is being hit in the head with a coconut.

 

Too be fair, Ray and the others didn’t expect there to be coconuts in the Wild West.

 

She sighs as she sits by his side.

 

It wouldn’t have been bad if he wore his suit when it happened.

 

A groan catches her attention as Ray starts to wake up.

 

“Ray? Are you okay?” Kendra asks as she leans over him.

 

Gideon said there was no physical damage done to him.

 

His eyes open and meets her gaze.

 

“Ray? Who is Ray?” he answers.

 

The **confusion** on his face startles Kendra but she hears Gideon say she called for Dr. Stein and Rip to come assist her.

 

He sits up and places his head in his hands with his elbows pressing against his knees.

 

“Why does my brain feel like it’s been hit by a train moving at full speed?”

 

Kendra frowns.

 

“Gideon, is there anything you can give him?”

 

“Unfortunately, Miss Saunders…until we can figure out the cause of his **confusion** , it would be better to not give him anything that could impair this.”

 

She sighs and crosses her arms as she watches Ray.

 

“Alright, Gideon. I understand.”

 

At that moment, Dr. Stein and Rip enter the medbay.

 

As Dr. Stein looks over the brain scans, Rip moves over to talk to her.

 

“What happened, Miss Saunders?”

 

“I was sitting by his side while waiting for him to wake up. When Ray does, I asked him if he was alright and I said his name. He responded by asking ‘Who is Ray’?”

 

Rip frowns before he discusses the matter with Dr. Stein and Gideon.

 

Kendra watches them as she hopes they can figure it out.

 

For Ray’s sake and hers.

 

He’s become pretty important to her and she can’t imagine the Ray-shaped hole his absence would leave.


	8. Day 8 - Impasse - Laurel Lance/Alex Danvers (Arrow/Supergirl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after this fanfic - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12247146/chapters/27827469

Alex never thought that she’d be lucky in love again after her relationship with Maggie ended.

 

That was until she met Laurel Lance.

 

At the mere thought of her girlfriend, Alex starts smiling to herself.

 

She didn’t know that she could ever be this happy and get to be herself at the same time.

 

However, six months after they started dating, they’ve reached an **impasse** of sorts.

 

They live on different Earths so it makes it hard for them to see much of each other which is absolutely terrible.

 

Alex sees herself falling in love with Laurel.

 

So, she doesn’t know if breaking up would be the right move.

 

But she doesn’t know if she can keep doing this either.

 

The obvious solution is one of them moves to the other’s Earth but Alex knows they’re both devoted to their families to make that move.

 

After all, they connected over being older sisters of unusual sisters.

 

This **impasse** is enough to make her tear her hair out.

 

She knows that she needs to talk to Laurel about their relationship but she doesn’t know how to bring it up.

 

Kara says that she should have faith in the two of them and in Laurel because she knows her sister and her girlfriend will make it work or do what’s the best for the both of them.

 

Sometimes, Kara’s optimism can be too much but in this case, Alex accepts it.


	9. Day 9 - Strings - Rip Hunter (LoT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in LoT S1 finale but before the team rejoins Rip.

For a lot of his life, Time Masters were the end all, be all and Rip accepted it.

 

Then he found out the truth and the existence of the Oculus which changed everything he thought he always knew.

 

Leonard Snart destroyed the Oculus and sacrificed his life in the process.

 

Now, the **strings** that kept Rip attached to the Time Masters were gone.

 

He wanders around the Waverider, contemplating what the future has in store for him and what his purpose will be.

 

Of course, history is still vulnerable and needs protection.

 

Rip doesn’t know if he will be able to do it alone.

 

This team wasn’t what he expected when he put it together even before learning about the **strings** the Time Masters were pulling.

 

The loss they suffered puts things into perspective but will the others manage to heal and move on?

 

Rip’s eyes land on empty beer bottles in the kitchen as he passes by.

 

Then on a pair of extendable batons as he makes his way through the cargo bay.

 

He wonders who could be next to fall to Atropos if the team continues on with him.

 

After all, all their **strings** will be cut one day.


	10. Day 10 - Honor - Antoine Triplett (AoS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Set somewhere between Providence and What They Become–

Just because Antoine Triplett doesn’t mention the fact he’s the grandson of a Howling Commando, doesn’t mean his family’s **honor** means nothing to him.

 

It’s actually the opposite.

 

He’s proud to be Gabe Jones’ grandson.

 

At the end of the day, he wants to be his own man and earn his way through the world.

 

Even though, Trip is all for taking inspiration from his grandfather.

 

There’s always room for improvement, even in Shield.

 

He learned long ago that it’s better for people to get to know him as himself first before learning of his heritage.

 

Most people understand why.

 

Of course, his **honor** has taken some blows over the years.

 

But what person’s hasn’t?

 

Anyone who claims favoritism and or nepotism haven shut down by his record.

 

Trip prefers for it to not come down to that but he also knows there’s no pleasing everyone all the time.

 

Besides, it makes for interesting conversation with his friend, Sharon Carter.

 

Another person trying to making out of the shadow of family legacy while still appreciating the efforts of those that came before them and the **honor** that comes with it.

 

Trip hopes that when the time comes, he will be remembered as an **honorable** person and more than just a legacy.


	11. Day 11 - Seasons - Sara Lance & Laurel Lance (LoT/Arrow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Set before S3 of LoT–

**Seasons** come and go.

 

It’s a part of life and Sara knows it even though she doesn’t want to accept it.

 

Sara remembers enjoying each season with Laurel and making memories.

 

Now, it won’t be the same.

 

The pain will dull over the years but the charm of the **seasons** has lessened.

 

She isn’t looking forward to the holiday **season**.

 

It never occurred to her how much effort and strength it took Laurel and their father to try to make it through those times when they saw happy families out and about.

 

Sara already got her first taste and it stung.

 

The thing is, she knows—knew that Laurel would want her to move on and find some enjoyment in the **seasons**.

 

It is a little easier to do that in a different time than the one where Laurel should still be alive.

 

Sara does have her team and maybe, just maybe, they can help.

 

Laughing to herself, she could only imagine what Laurel would have to say about the members of said team.

 

Then again, when her dad found about Leonard and Mick, he had a conniption; mostly because they were former criminals.

 

Eh, Laurel would have appreciated the team for what they did for Sara.

 

Just as the **seasons** will continue on, so will Sara even if it’s just one day at a time.


	12. Day 12 - Instrument - Team Shield (AoS)

Coulson and May sit in his office while drinking some coffee when the door slams open and Daisy enters with her hands on her ears.

 

“Daisy? What’s going on?” asks Coulson as he stands up.

 

She shakes her head a couple times before focusing on the others.

 

“Can you talk to Fitz? His latest invention isn’t so much a useful tool as it is an **instrument** of torture,” replies Daisy.

 

May and Coulson share a look.

 

“What does this device do?” questions May, looking at Daisy in concern.

 

Daisy crosses the room and drops down into the open chair.

 

“I don’t know what it is supposed to do but all did when I went into the lab was emit a loud piercing noise that’s giving me a headache.”

 

Coulson considers what Daisy said.

 

“It has the potential to be a distraction device as long as the bugs get worked out.”

 

Daisy rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m not going near the lab until that happens. I’m not going to lose my hearing because of that **_instrument_**.” Daisy states.

 

 May smirks at Coulson.

 

“Your idea means you get to talk to Fitz,” she says.

 

Coulson sighs dramatically.

 

“Fine, I’ll do it. I should check in with the lab anyways.”

 

“See you later, Director,” says Daisy.

 

He leaves the two women alone in his office.

 

“You want to go spar since I sent your conversation partner away, May?” asks Daisy.

 

May nods as she stands up from the chair.

 

They head out to the training room, both hoping they don’t hear any noises from the lab.


	13. Day 13 - Foolish - Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer (LoT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Inspired by “Foolish Games” by Jewel–

What is it about Ray Palmer that he couldn’t resist?

 

Nate watches Ray move around the Waverider’s bridge while talking to Dr. Stein and Jax.

 

The careless way he runs a hand through his hair, the smiles given to anyone and everyone freely.

 

Sometimes, he felt **foolish** for having romantic feelings for the genius because he is way out of Nate’s league.

 

Ray is so good and wouldn’t mean to break anyone’s heart.

 

Yet, as he watches him, Nate can’t help feeling like his heart is breaking because Ray will never see him the way Nate dreams he would.

 

Nate tears his eyes away.

 

It’s a struggle to be Ray’s friend but he can’t imagine giving up any closeness with the other man or the hurt he could cause him by pulling away after all of this time.

 

However, it’s not Ray’s problem to deal with his unrequited feelings.

 

Nate walks out of the room, unaware of Ray’s gaze following him as he left and the sad smile that blossomed on his face.

 

Ray knows it’s better to have Nate as friend than nothing at all.

 

Besides, everyone he’s loved romantically has left him, one way or another, so if he keeps Nate as his friend, then maybe…just maybe, he won’t leave Ray.

 

He doesn’t know if he can take anyone else leaving him.

 

These **foolish** games were going to end in disaster.


	14. Day 14 - Haunted - Jemma Simmons (AoS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Set between the end of S4 and beginning of S5–

Jemma knows all about having something **haunt** a person.

 

Since she joined Coulson’s team, she’s gained several things and experiences that have **haunted** her including a literal **haunting** that wasn’t a **haunting**.

 

Now, as she looks back on the events of the last few years, she wishes her **haunted** moments were more like the first one.

 

She would sleep easier.

 

It doesn’t surprise her that she has nightmares every so often.

 

Some nights, Will and Maveth feature prominently to the point she can’t shake it off right for a while.

 

Then there’s Trip’s death and her not doing anything to stop him.

 

Trip and Will **haunted** not only her mind but her heart as well.

 

Though, not all **hauntings** are tied to a person.

 

Her undercover mission in Hydra and dealing with Bakshi **haunted** her as well but it’s the weakest of the bunch if she has to put them on a scale.

 

The one that takes the cake is her experience in the Framework.

 

From ‘waking up’ in a mass grave to seeing Fitz not be the Fitz she’s known since the academy to trying to find everyone and convince them that their reality isn’t real and to leave, has certainly left its mark on her.

 

Not to mention dealing with Aida and the other LMDs in the real world.

 

Now that most of the team has been captured and taken away, Jemma wonders if this will be another event, experience, moment that will **haunt** her in the future.

 

That is, if she survives whatever is going to happen next.


	15. Day 15 - Intimacy - Daisy Johnson/Elena Rodriguez (AoS)

Daisy considers her past relationships with Miles and Lincoln in comparison to her current relationship with Elena and knows there’s something missing from the previous two.

 

There’s something more in her relationship with Elena.

 

One night as she lies awake as Elena sleeps next to her, she finally figures it out.

 

They share an **intimacy** she never found with either of her boyfriends.

 

She knows it’s not a physical intimacy because there was plenty of that in both former relationships.

 

It’s something else –more of an emotional vulnerability where they’re both equals.

 

For so long, Daisy has kept people at arm’s length.

 

Her childhood made sure of it even though it didn’t quell her desire for a family, for somewhere to belong.

 

With this **intimacy** , there’s no judgment when it comes to letting down her guard.

 

It scares her a lot but it amazes her as well.

 

They’re both strong women with the fighter spirit.

 

Daisy thinks this is good for the both of them.

 

The bed shifts as Elena makes herself more comfortable causing Daisy to smile.

 

She doesn’t know how she’s gotten so lucky after everything but she isn’t going to complain.

 

For her, home isn’t a place…it’s a person named Elena Rodriguez.


	16. Day 16 - Defiance - Laurel Lance (Arrow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Quote Source](http://www.quotehd.com/Quotes/the-dispatch-quote-happiness-is-a-state-of-defiance)

Laurel once heard that ‘happiness is a state of **defiance**.’

 

It wasn’t until she was much older and became the Black Canary that she realized what it meant.

 

For so long, she **defied** what people said she could and could not do.

 

Her father. Oliver.  Her friends from time to time.

 

She knows they mean well and it usually comes from a place of carrying, she wonders why it hurts them to be supportive of her instead.

 

Laurel is proud to be the Black Canary.

 

No one could take that away from her and anyone who tried…finds out exactly why she can **defy** the Green Arrow and live to tell it.

 

The Black Canary is part of her now.

 

Even if she decides to retire, she will always be the Black Canary because being the Black Canary is more than just being a superhero.

 

To take away her **defiance** and the Black Canary is to remove her soul from her body.

 

Inside the courtroom and out on the streets, Laurel Lance will **defy** anyone who says she can’t.


	17. Day 17 - Jubilant - Ray Palmer/Leonard Snart (LoT)

The moment the team found Leonard Snart alive, Ray couldn’t help feeling **jubilant**.

 

This time, it is the proper Snart – as in post-Oculus Snart.

 

The Leonard Snart who is a real hero.

 

Ray watches the different reactions to Leonard’s return.

 

Nate and Amaya are on the fringe of the room, not wanting to get in the way because they don’t know him but the celebratory atmosphere draws them anyways.

 

Jax is excited and happy to have him back as they had a decent relationship before.

 

Stein is concerned about what Snart went through but Ray catches the slight smile because the good professor too, remembered what Mick was like after his partner died.

 

Rip is similar to Stein but there’s a good measure of guilt mixed in his expression as he looks between Leonard and Mick.

 

The moment Sara saw Leonard and accepted his return, she punches him in the shoulder.

 

Ray knows they were close before his death.

 

It’s Mick’s reaction that interests Ray the most.

 

Neither man said a word but their embrace spoke of their closeness and how Leonard’s death/absence from the team affected them.

 

As for Ray, he doesn’t know how he feels until several days had passed and he had time to process everything.

 

Of course, he is jubilant about finding their Leonard alive but it gives way to guilt because he was the one who was supposed to die, to anxiousness because he doesn’t know what this means for his partnership turned friendship with Mick.

 

Ray returned the cold gun to Mick’s possession once Leonard distracted him long enough.

 

After all, he only borrowed the gun for a brief time.

 

Now Ray is in his lab and trying to work on his suit but he can’t get Leonard Snart off of his mind.

 

“Hello Raymond.”

 

The voice startles him just enough to drop the tool on the ground as he spun around.

 

“Ah, Snart. What can I do for you?”

 

Leonard arches an eyebrow at Ray as he leans against the doorframe.

 

“And here I thought we were closer than that. I thought you would have been more **jubilant** about my return.”

 

Snart smirks as he watches Ray struggle for words.

 

“I was! I mean, I am. Just figured you’d wanna catch up with Mick and Sara.”

 

Moving closer to Ray, he lets his eyes wander over Ray’s body, taking in the changes since the last time they say each other.

 

The examination causes Ray to squirm in place.

 

“I have. Now, I think it’s time we _talk_.”


	18. Day 18 - Waiting - Jemma Simmons (AoS)

Sometimes, Jemma really hates **waiting**.

 

She thinks this stems back from her time on Maveth and **waiting** for the team to find a way to get her home.

 

The more time went on, the more she became nervous that she wouldn’t get home.

 

Not to mention, knowing that she wasn’t alone terrified her.

 

However, it is only **waiting** and not having anything to do that is a problem for her.

 

Give Jemma something to work on, to read or to occupy herself with and she’s calm.

 

Will helped her accept the idea of not getting home.

 

G-d, it still hurts to think of him.

 

Her friends may joke about her not being patient but she’s never really talked about her experience to anyone but Andrew.

 

That’s another name that hurts to think of.

 

Her drive to go forward and make progress has increased since her academy days because of the **waiting** and it was pretty high back then too.


	19. Day 19 - Nature - Laurel Lance/Iris West (Arrow/Flash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the same universe as [Lunch Dates for Soulmates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12256917) but set way before it.

This is the day that Iris West has been waiting for, for basically her whole life.

 

Her first date with her soulmate.

 

For the longest time, it never seemed like she would find her person.

 

But now she has and Laurel Lance appears to be everything she’s ever wanted and hoped for in a soulmate.

 

The women take a walk in the nearby park, enjoying **nature** as they get to know each other.

 

“So, we’re both daughters of cops? That’s ironic,” Iris points out.

 

“And we’re both older siblings as well. Strange how that worked out,” Laurel replies with a gentle smile.

 

“How did you family take it when you told them you found your soulmate? If you did, that is?” Iris asks.

 

Laurel lets out a sigh.

 

“About as well as I expected; lukewarm in comparison to Sara finding her soulmate, Nyssa. My sister though, is super excited for me and can’t wait to meet you.”

 

Iris smiles at the last comment.

 

“My dad was happy and glad his final child found her soulmate. Wally actually found his first, a great guy named Jefferson Jackson.”

 

Laurel raises an eyebrow at the name.

 

“Yeah, I know it’s a mouth full so we call him Jax.”

 

They continue walking along the path, taking in the beauty of **nature** all around them – the leaves on the trees changing colors, the crisp breeze that blows by them, the soft warmth of the setting sun.

 

Laurel looks at Iris.

 

“Would you like to get some hot chocolate? There’s a great place not too far from her.”

 

“I would love to. Hot chocolate is so great.”

 

“Fantastic. We just need to exit the park right over there then walk a couple blocks and turn one corner.”

 

Iris waves her hand out in front of her.

 

“Lead on, Laurel Lance.”

  
  



	20. Day 20 - Sheltered - Daisy Johnson & Bobbi Morse (AoS)

For the most part, the mission is going well and Daisy is looking forward to wrapping it up without issue when a wrench was thrown into the works.

 

The clouds darken then open out, rain pours in buckets and there is barely any visibility.

 

Daisy and Bobbi separate from the rest of the team.

 

“I think we need to find **shelter** somewhere and wait out the storm. We want to make it back to the base in one piece,” states Bobbi.

 

Nodding her head, Daisy knows the other woman is right.

 

They start searching while dodging the rain as best as they could so they don’t end up completely soaked.

 

The **shelter** they find is an old and abandoned house.

 

The floor creeks and there’s a lot of dust among other things but they make it work.

 

“I’m going to send our coordinates to May so she can send someone to come pick us up. We barely managed to make it here with all our gear,” Daisy comments as she digs out the sat phone and what she needs to find their coordinates with.

 

Bobbi nods as she heads off to make sure they’re safe.

 

They end up spending an hour being **sheltered** by the abandon house before Mack pulls up in of the Shield vehicles.


	21. Day 21 - Fingertips - Daisy Johnson/Alphonso Mackenzie (AoS)

**Fingertips** run along the back of Daisy’s neck and shoulders, softly and gently as the sensation forces her to look at the person who was doing it.

 

“Hey Mack. What’s up?” She asks as he moves to sit in the chair next to her.

 

“I was calling your name but you didn’t respond so I got concerned. What are you working on?” Mack answers as he leans over to look at her screen.

 

“Sorry about that. You know how I get when I’m hacking.”

 

He reaches over and grabs her hand before kissing her **fingertips**.

 

“Are you at a point where you can take a break?”

 

Daisy grins at him.

 

“For you, definitely. What did you have in mind?”

 

Mack returns the grin.

 

“I figure we could get out of the base for a bit; maybe grab a bite to eat somewhere and breath in some fresh air.”

 

She places her free hand on her heart.

 

“Why Mr. Mackenzie. Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

Mack chuckles before kissing the back of her hand.

 

“I am. What do you say, Miss Johnson?”

 

“I say, it sounds like a fantastic idea.”

 

Daisy shuts down her laptop then returns it to their room before heading out with Mack.

 

This break is just what the doctor ordered.


	22. Day 22 - Lost - Team Legends + a little Sara/Rip (LoT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend the Timecanary but here we are.....

In the Legends’ defense, the people they chase don’t usually hand out maps to help them out.

 

So, it’s no real surprise that they got **lost**.

 

It’s inevitable, really.

 

Sara sighs as she looks around at her team while they take a break to catch their breath and figure out how to get back to the Waverider.

 

Ray and Stein are trying to figure out how to use Ray’s tech to help them out of their situation while Nate and Amaya keep watch so they don’t get attacked as Mick eats something he pulled out of his pocket and Jax rests on a large boulder because his body took some serious damage in the latest fight.

 

She’s not sure she wants to know what it is.

 

Rips joins her on her rock as she considers how the group managed to get **lost**.

 

“Well, this has proven to be quite the day. I never thought mobsters stuck in 1990’s Vancouver would be this intelligent,” he comments as he makes himself comfortable, just tired enough to forget his manners but only because it is Sara.

 

Sara pats his hand gently in sympathy.

 

“We both know there’s a good chance someone else is involved and pulling the strings,” she replies.

 

Rip considers her words then nods his head.

 

“Quite right.”

 

A few moments pass then she looks at him.

 

“So, what do you think our chances are of getting ourselves not **lost** anymore in the next few minutes, are?”

 

Rip looks over at Ray and Stein who let out a pair of groans of frustration before looking at her again.

 

“Less than zero.”

 

Sara laughs then lays her head on his shoulder causing Rip to wrap an arm around her pull her close.

 

If they’re going to be here for a while then she might as well be comfortable.


	23. Day 23 - Wishes - Sara Lance (LoT)

Earlier in the evening, Sara arranged a team bonding exercise which really was just an excuse for them to drink while they got to know Zari better.

 

They asked each other a bunch of random questions pulled out of a hat.

 

Now, as she lies in bed, she considers one of the questions asked.

 

_If you had three **wishes** and you could wish for anything, what would you **wish** for?_

 

Sara’s first instinct is to **wish** for Laurel to be alive.

 

Even though she accepted the reality of a world without her sister when she dealt with the Spear of Destiny but no one could blame her.

 

This would probably be better than the pit especially if she were very specific with her wording.

 

The next idea Sara considers is **wishing** she never got on the Gambit but she pushes that one away as well.

 

After seeing her younger self, she doesn’t think she’d want to be that person again.

 

It would also mean never meeting Nyssa.

 

Sara thinks about **wishing** for things instead of people but she’s never needed a lot of things.

 

Plus, the ship has the fabricator so she doesn’t need to **wish** for clothes.

 

Maybe she would **wish** for all their friends to live in one place.

 

It would make things easier when they come back to visit.

 

As she drifts off, Sara dreams of a world where Laurel is alive, she never was into Oliver and dating Nyssa somehow.


	24. Day 24 - Breakable - Nate Heywood & Sara Lance (LoT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Set some time after Outlaw Country–

“Would you stop looking at me like I’m **breakable** , Sara!”

 

Nate glares at her from across the bridge.

 

Sighing, she leans against the control console in the middle of the room.

 

“I know you want to go out into the field, I get that but your research skills would be more useful for this mission.”

 

“Ray or Stein could do it just as easily with help from Gideon.”

 

Nate is not going to let this go.

 

What’s the use of having powers and not being able to use them?

 

Sara looks at the ceiling like she’s asking for help from a higher power.

 

“I told you. We need Ray to use his suit for recon and Stein is needed for Firestorm because their literal fire power could be incredibly useful.”

 

Seeing that Nate looks like he is going to punch something, she crosses the room.

 

“Look Nate, I know you’re not **breakable** but I can still see what happened to you in the Wild West. We’ve already lost two team members and had another two leave the team…”

 

Sara doesn’t know what she’s trying to say but it looks like Nate starts to get it.

 

He places his hands on her shoulders even knowing that could be dangerous.

 

She humors him.

 

“Hey. Hey. Hey. I’m sorry, Sara. I didn’t think what that would have been like for you and the others.”

 

“Thanks, Nate. I want to use everyone’s skills where they’d be the most useful but I don’t want anyone to be unhappy here either. We’ll figure something out later. But first, the mission.”

 

Nate nods.

 

“The mission, got it.”

 

They part ways to get the mission done.


	25. Day 25 - Friend - Daisy Johnson & Melinda May (AoS)

“Hey May, do you think we can talk?”

 

Daisy leans on the door frame as she waits for May to respond.

 

Smiling at her, May nods her head.

 

“Of course. Come sit down, Daisy.”

 

She walks into the room and pulls out one of the free chairs before sitting down.

 

“I just want to say thank you, for being such a good **friend** over the years. I know we had a rough start and haven’t always agreed but you’ve really been great to me.”

 

Daisy smiles softly at May who returned it.

 

“Thank you, Daisy. I want to say you have been a wonderful **friend** as well. It’s okay that we haven’t always agreed and will not always agree in the future either. We’ve learned from each other which is more important.”

 

May looks at her and all the changes that have happened over the years.

 

While she didn’t agree with Coulson in the beginning, she can’t imagine her life without Daisy now.

 

Daisy, unable to resist, leans over and hugs May for a few moments before letting go.

 

May smirks.

 

“Now that this is out of the way, I think it’s time to do some more training. You should have taken out those grunts quicker than you did because you let them get into your head.”

 

Daisy playfully groans but stands up as her **friend** and mentor does.  


	26. Day 26 - Realization - Ray Palmer/Cisco Ramon (LoT/Flash)

On another visit to Star Labs, Ray comes to a sudden **realization**.

 

He has a crush on Cisco Ramon.

 

The men work on the Atom Suit as Cisco shares stories about the recent metas that Team Flash fought again.

 

While he talks, Ray keeps looking at him and admiring the way that he lights up as he speaks and the way his hair looks in the light.

 

Cisco’s hair really is amazing.

 

Ray manages to catch himself and look away before he gets caught.

 

From what he knows, Cisco is into a woman named Cynthia who is from another Earth and there’s always Leonard’s sister, Lisa too.

 

So, Ray knows he has a snowball’s chance in hell.

 

The **realization** is a bitter pill for him to swallow.

 

Hopefully, Sara will call soon so the team can set out on the Waverider and Ray can get rid of this crush.

 

He tells himself its really for the best.

 

Ray keeps the **realization** to himself because he enjoys working with Cisco and their friendship so he doesn’t want anything to change that.

 

Who knows, maybe someone will join Team Legends who will fall in love with him that he’ll love just as intensely then this crush will just be a memory to forget.


	27. Day 27 - Cage - Kendra Saunders (LoT)

Kendra does not like fate.

 

Fate, destiny and everything else about it feels like a **cage** to her.

 

Every time she and Carter reunite in their new lives, everything is thrown out undeservingly.

 

She loves Carter and has since their first life but she’s come to love Ray as well.

 

This **cage** she finds herself in is gilded but not as glamorous as the phrase would suggest.

 

The hurt and pain tarnishes it.

 

Then she thinks of her son, of Aldus.

 

Kendra would never regret being a mother even though their life is not a good environment for a child to experience.

 

One day, when Vandal Savage is dead then she will be free of her gilded **cage**.

 

For now, she’ll work with the team who has come to mean so much to her especially after saving her life and losing Carter.

 

All she knows is that Kendra would never wish this reincarnation **cage** on her worst enemy.

 

Granted, fate has already done it for her.


	28. Day 28 - Power - Daisy Johnson (AoS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is set in 2x17, Daisy still goes by Skye so that’s the named used here

Skye stands facing the mountain with her mother standing to the side as she tries to learn to get her **power** under control.

 

There has to be more to her abilities than just causing things to shatter.

 

She’s trying to not be afraid of her **power**.

 

But how can she when it is what caused her team to recoil in fear from her.

 

The one place she thought she belonged.

 

It isn’t like she asked to have this **power** , to become an Inhuman.

 

All she wanted was a family to love her that would stand by her through good and bad.

 

Clearly, the team showed their real selves and feelings about her.

 

If she can stay here then that’s what she will do.

 

She’s an Inhuman so she knows she’ll be better off with people who are like her and understand what she’s going through.

 

Skye can’t help missing the team though.

 

She may not have mattered to them but they mattered and still matter to her despite what her new **power** has revealed about them.


	29. Day 29 - Invitation - Jax Jackson/Wally West (LoT/Flash)

Jax has seen a fair few people feel awkward but he has to admit, watching his boyfriend squirm in front of him is the cutest.

 

“Wally? What’s gonin’ on?”

 

Rubbing his neck, Wally meets his eyes.

 

“Uh, dad wants me to give you an **invitation** to dinner. Since we’ve been datin’ for so long.”

 

Eyes widen, Jax knows Detective West means business when it comes to his kids.

 

He respects that.

 

Also, he knows the detective is a good man who has done the best he could.

 

So, his answer was always going to be yes.

 

It has him thinking though.

 

“I’m in, on one condition.”

 

Wally sighs in relief until he processes the rest of Jax’s statement.

 

“What would that be?”

 

“I bring my mom. Might as well get this all out of the way right?”

 

Wally grins because he loves Jax’s mom the couple times she’s been at the same he’s been.

 

“Yeah, think dad will go for that. Who knows, maybe they’ll distract each other.”

 

The two young men look at each other then they burst out laughing.

 

Once Jax calms down, he can’t help asking,

 

“How many folks are gonna be at this dinner anyways?”

 

“You, me, your mom, dad, Cecile, Iris and Barry. So, seven of us.”

 

Jax nods his head.

 

“Sounds good to me. Let me talk to Ma first then you can tell your dad we accept the **invitation**.”


	30. Day 30 - Secret - Daisy Johnson/Agent Piper (AoS)

As Daisy lays on her bed with Piper, she lets out a contented sigh because she didn’t think she could be this happy.

 

Feeling her girlfriend shift, Daisy looks down at her.

 

“What’s up, babe?”

 

Piper looks up at her as a question is on her lips.

 

“Are you okay with not sharing our relationship with your friends right now?”

 

Looking down at her, Daisy smiles softly at her.

 

“I’d have a problem with this if I felt like we were treating each other like a **secret** but we’re not. Friends don’t have the right nor do they need to know everything about our lives. Though, given our line of work, something might force our hand down the line.”

 

Piper nods her head, feeling better after hearing Daisy say that.

 

It’s not like she’s ashamed of their relationship, she just wants to enjoy it as something just between the two of them.

 

“Okay, I’m glad that we’re on the same page. You’re definitely not my **secret**. I just don’t want anyone budging in on us right now.”

 

Daisy kisses her.

 

They’ll figure out when to tell the others when they are ready to but in the meantime, things are pretty darn good.


	31. Day 31 - Final - Ray Palmer/Nate Heywood (LoT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death
> 
> Follow Up to Day 13 "Foolish"

Another anachronism, another battle…another day in the life of Team Legends.

 

Ray fires of his blaster taking out another of the soldiers they were fighting.

 

There doesn’t seem to be much progress being made.

 

He wonders how the team will get out of this one.

 

Spotting two soldiers approaching Mick, he tries to fire his blaster but it malfunctions so he whacks the two men over the head knocking them out.

 

“You okay, Mick?”

 

“Yeah, Haircut, ‘M good.”

 

Then he takes a moment too long to grin.

 

One of the ancient soldiers shot him with future tech they came to retrieve and knocked him out.

 

Ray lies on the ground and seems to know something is seriously wrong before he tries to move but finds he is unavailable to.

 

All the information the suit tells him is that he does not have long.

 

His **final** moments are soon at hand.

 

Everything seems to start to fade away.

 

The first person who notices Ray hasn’t moved is Nate, who immediately runs over.

 

“Ray! Buddy!”

 

Nate drops by his side and is reminded of the last time he was in this position.

 

He hopes for a similar outcome.

 

Shaking his friend and secret crush, desperation grows the longer Ray doesn’t respond.

 

Then Ray’s eyes open.

 

Nate sighs in relief.

 

“Ray! I thought you were gone.”

 

Smiling slightly, Ray is glad Nate’s the one by his side even though Ray never told him how he felt.

 

His situation is going to change that.

 

“Nate….need to….tell you…….something.”

 

Ray’s injuries make it hard for him to breath and talk at the same time.

 

Concerned, Nate removes the helmet.

 

“Hey, save your strength. You can tell me later once Gideon heals you up.”

 

“Not….gonna….make it…..back….”

 

It takes all of Nate’s strength to hold himself together at those words as he holds Ray the best he can.

 

“I love you, Nate.”

 

With those for words, Ray takes his **final** breath.


End file.
